Card Captor Sakura Dolls
by Purple Mist
Summary: The CCS crew find the CCS dolls in a toy store, but which one does Eriol want? EriolxSyaoran!


**Disclaimers:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai a.k.a boy loves boy and some yuri. Don't like, then get out!

Syaoran: You're going to humiliate me aren't you?

Purple Mist: Never, Li-baby! I love you too much! * hugs *

Eriol: * glares at fangirl *

Sakura: What about me?

Purple Mist: * squeals * Sakura-chan! * glomps her too! * Aren't they just soooo kawaii?

Tomoyo: * glares at fangirl *

Purple Mist: -_-;;;; * pushes Syaoran and Sakura into the others' arms * Happy?

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan! * glomps * Very happy!

Sakura: * blushes *

Eriol: ^_^!!!!

Syaoran: * blushes *

Purple Mist: Aw....^-^

The crew of Card Captor Sakura were enjoying another Sunday afternoon. Sakura was heading down the street arm in arm with her two best friends, Tomoyo and Syaoran. Eriol was walking besides Syaoran looking envious towards Sakura being able to hold Syaoran-chan's hand, he caught the Card Mistress' eye and she gave him an sympathy look of understanding his unspoken frustrations. To Syaoran, it looked like Eriol was trying to hit on his friend and clutched her arm a little tighter. Meilin, walking besides Eriol, just pouted and cursed the girl who had stolen _her_ Syaoran-chan! Tomoyo simply knew better about everyone's unspoken feelings towards each other.

" Hey, let's go in here! " Sakura piped up as the group neared a large toy store.

" Sure! I'd like to check out the fashion dolls for inspirations for Sakura's next costume! " Tomoyo smiled.

" But I thought you only made those for when Sakura was catching the Clow Cards? " Meilin asked.

" Tomoyo's kinda gotten into the habit of making me costumes on a weekly basis and I kinda like modeling them for her. Maybe I'll follow in my mom's footsteps, " Sakura smiled as they entered the toy store and headed towards the ' Dolls" section.

" I'm sure you'll make a lovely model just like your mother, Sakura-san, " Eriol smiled. Syaoran glared, but froze in his tracks as they reached the section in a sea of pink.

" No way am I going any where near there! " He exclaimed with a boy's horror towards all that pink, " Too much pink! Come find me when you're done. " As much as he wanted to protect Sakura from Eriol's advances, he just didn't trust that boy with his bizarre words of wisdom, he just couldn't bring himself into being caught of being seen by other boys from their school in all that pink!

" Well neither do I! " Meilin spoke up quickly. She latched onto Syaoran's arm, earning a secret glare from Eriol.

" Oy vey… " Syaoran sighed with a huff, " Find then. Come on then, Meilin, "

The other three watched them walk off. Eriol gave a longing look in the direction which Syaoran had gone.

" So why don't you tell him? " Sakura asked, draping her arm around his shoulders.

" 'Cause he hates me, " Eriol replied sadly.

" Naw, that's only because he thinks you're trying to seduce Sakura-chan, " Tomoyo winked. Sakura blushed, Eriol chuckled.

" Thanks. I will tell him! I just have to find the right moment! " he declared.

" And we've got to pry Meilin off him long enough for you to, " Tomoyo added.

                                                                                * - * - *

' On second thought, I wish I had stuck around with the others, ' Syaoran thought, ' Eriol's not so bad. I just wish he'd lay off Sakura. Doesn't he see that Tomoyo loves her and wants to be with her? '

" Isn't this sooo cute, Syaoran-chan? " Meilin interrupted his thoughts to shove a plush toy into his line of view. Syaoran went cross-eyed before he stepped back and looked at the black and white furred panda with a red bow.

" Um, yeah, Meilin, it's real nice, " he said.

" You don't mean it, " Meilin pouted.

Syaoran sighed and scratched his head, " How about we go see if the others are done? " Anything was better then this. He liked the girl, he just didn't want to be her boyfriend. Sure she was cute in her own special way, but she wasn't the one for him. Someone more like Sakura. Or something. Did he even like girls?

' Okay, stop that train of thought, Syaoran! Yuki was the _only boy_ you ever thought was cute! '

_Oh really?_

' Shut up! '

_You sure? What about E-?_

 " Shut up! " Syaoran burst out. Meilin jumped back, looking like she wanted to cry.

" You hate me! " she wailed.

" NO! No! " Syaoran assured her as people started to stare. He spoke again in a quieter voice, " I don't hate you, Meilin, I could never hate you. You're my friend. I was talking to a nagging voice inside my head, "

Meilin sniffed and looked up, her eyes bright, " You don't hate me? "

" Yes, Meilin, I don't hate you, " Syaoran replied.

" Syaoran-chan! " Meilin chirped and tossed her arms around his neck, hugging the boy. The sudden change in weight threw the young warrior off. 

" Meilin, don't-! "

The two toppled over and into the pile of plush toys and animals. The two looked at each over covered from the waist up in plush toys with a green frog draped over the boy's head and burst out laughing. It was kinda funny if you thought about it.

                                                                                * - * - *

" Hey, Syaoran! Hey, Meilin! " Sakura smiled as her two friends came into the fashion doll section. Meilin was carrying the black and white panda with the red bow already named Sya-chan, " What a cute panda! "

" Has Tomoyo found what she's looking for? " Syaoran asked.

" A sketch book full. We even had to explain to the clerk we weren't trying to steal the fashion ideas, just simply being inspired by them, " Eriol chuckled.

" OMIGOD! Guys, come look at this! " Tomoyo's voice called out. The group headed over into the Anime section of the toy store. On display the purple haired girl had found the Card Captor Sakura fashion dolls section. She smiled holding up the school girl Sakura, " Aren't they cute? "

" Oh, look! A Syaoran one! " Meilin squealed in delight and grabbed one, " And one of me! Wow! How cool is that! They like me! "

" They're so cute! " Sakura smiled, " But how come I have more then the others? "

" 'Cause you're the main character? " Tomoyo replied, " Too bad there isn't one for all of us, "

" Yeah! As Sakura of Card Captor Sakura, I should write and demand for a fashion doll for everyone! "

" You're too kind, Sakura-san, " Eriol smiled, eyeing an Syaoran doll dressed up in his green warrior gear.

" Let's all get one! " Sakura smiled and picked up a Syaoran and Meilin doll, " Do you think it would be too vain if I got one of myself? "

" No way! They're soo cute! " Tomoyo smiled, collecting all three Sakura dolls.

" Syaoran, aren't you getting one? " Meilin asked.

" Um…. "

" Yeah! You should get one of yourself! " Sakura said.

" Mnph! What's wrong with my doll? " Meilin demanded.

" Well…um.. I…. " Syaoran flushed. He picked his own doll. Meilin looked disappointed and even more when the boy picked up a Sakura doll mumbling something.

" What was that, kawaii shinseki? " Eriol asked with a grin.

Syaoran blushed as he picked up a Meilin one, " I said I wanna get one each of my friends. Happy? "

" Oh, Syaoran-chan! I knew you liked me!  " the raven haired girl smiled.

" You are just so nice, Syaoran-chan, " Eriol smiled.

" Hey, I never said you could call me that! " the other boy protested.

" Eriol-kun, which one do you want? " Tomoyo asked. The mage looked at her, her eyes telling him this was the time to tell Syaoran how he felt.

" I choose- " Eriol said, pretending to study the many dolls. Syaoran glared at the boy's back at Eriol's hand hovered over a Sakura one. The mage turned around and swept up Syaoran into his arms before the boy could blink, " –This one! "

" Wha-? Hiiragizawa! Put me down! " Syaoran protested. Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. Meilin just looked stunned.

" Why, Syaoran, if you felt this way about boys, you could have just told me, " she said.

" I- what? No-! Eriol, you have five seconds to put me down or I'll- " The raving brunette was cut off as Eriol pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Syaoran blushed, but he didn't pull away. The kiss just felt so nice….

" Oh, how sweet, " Tomoyo sighed as she caught the magical moment on film.

Eriol broke the kiss, leaving a rather dazed Syaoran. He smirked and remarked, " I wonder if my new doll will let me cuddle him at night? And dress him up? "

That snapped Syaoran back into the world of reality. He struggled half heartedly in Eriol's arms, " Eriol, you hentai! Put me down! "

" Come, let's go pay for our dolls, " Tomoyo smiled.

" Sure, " Eriol grinned and headed the front counter.

" Hiiragizawa! Don't make me restrain you! " Syaoran cried along the way.

" Ooh, sounds like fun, " the other boy purred.

" I feel left out, " Meilin pouted. She started when someone gave her rear a fond pinch. Looking up she saw Tomoyo grinning at her. Meilin grinned back and followed the girls to pay for her dolls.

End.


End file.
